


海上花

by Blackit



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Teen Crush
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackit/pseuds/Blackit
Summary: 双性转
Relationships: 凛杀凛





	海上花

十年前有人同我讲，十年生死两茫茫，我说我不信。十年后依然不信，可有些时候，由不得人不信。

说这话时杀无生刚囫囵咽下最后一口馄饨，抹了把被油浸得斑驳的口红，漂着碎葱花的馄饨汤底映出一双细长的眉，狠狠拧在一处。

馄饨店老板人逾中年，瘦瘦小小，肚里却有墨，年轻时不定还是位才子，接起话茬像自动续杯：不思量、自难忘。千里孤坟，无处话凄凉……续完才记起小本买卖不做折本生意，人情本分秤斤卖，多嘴的话不妨用八卦顶账，便又问：负心汉？

负心汉？那姑娘正对着手机补口红，不知怎么一抖，M字唇线豁了个角，白瓷碗底沉尾张扬的胭脂鱼。对。又咬牙切齿。杀千刀的王八蛋。

睚眦必报，好厉害一位女英雄。

馄饨摊近火车站，熙熙攘攘、人来人往，背井离乡、为爱千里走单骑的失足女青年老板见得也太多。他自个儿也有闺女，还是上大学的年纪，独身在外牵肠挂肚，见了年纪不大的女孩子就睹物思人，老想端出几分家长的架子，嘴碎两句。

他说曾经沧海难为水除却巫山不是云，又说当年万里觅封侯此生谁料心在天山身老沧洲，还说人生何处不相逢留得青山在不怕没柴烧。标标准准一位重症话痨。交浅言深这话有限定区间，生前死后时空无穷已，有些人一期一会，一辈子见不着第二面，怕什么讨嫌。

说者兀自吐沫横飞，听众兀自心不在焉，任尔东西南北风，全从耳旁过。馄饨汤还剩半碗，早没了热气，油星子聚成一汪，都在面上；香菜、葱末全沉底。杀无生闲得慌，随手拿调羹拨上来，翠绿的碎叶载浮载沉，唯有上头冒个青簇簇的尖儿，是大时代浪头底下一朵漂萍——

一蕊海上花。

远处汽笛呜呜鸣了一长声，有列火车将起动，载一车倦客驰往故乡或他乡。这个时节秋风尚未萧瑟，她想着徐家汇的两排法国梧桐荫浓如盖，只从巴掌大的一点缝隙里透下几束日光，零零碎碎落在柏油马路上，被呼啸而过的汽车撵起一股烟，像海波浪。

你听过海上花吗？杀无生忽打断他。

啊？

清末时，有人曾梦见过一大片花海。这海本来没有什么水，只有无数花朵，连枝带叶，漂在海面上，又平匀、又绵软，浑如绣茵锦罽一样，竟把海水都盖住了……

头顶星流如车流，日月疾走一线光。十年前，在杀无生尚未学成如今老成世故模样的时候，云未起、潮未落，吴淞江入海口，正南风。

十七岁那年的夏末聒噪、单调，知了没完没了地叫，课没完没了地上，风里永远腻着水汽，梦都浸在水池里。课堂如战场，讲台可跑马，笔杆提起变枪杆，电风扇在头顶轰鸣，预谋一场空袭。

十七岁那年的杀无生乖戾、孤僻，好光明正大一位逃兵，上课睡觉放学打架，三天打鱼两天晒网——网漏吞舟的“网”。学校死规定：缺课一周直接开除，没办法才屈就这稀薄缺氧的空气。每个班总有一个最末又靠窗的佳座雷打不动赏给这类问题学生，她入学第一天就自觉入内高就，任窗外自由空气刮得灰蓝窗帘猎猎作响。笼中鸟和外头离得太近，年轻活泛的一颗心、一腔绪，都被笼络进南风里。

老师来一批又走一批，从来不管她，同梯不敢理她，女班长倒是两年如一日，每天预备铃前敲她的桌子讨作业，放学铃后又敲她的桌子催功课，杀无生装睡不理人就晃她的肩。她偷眼从胳膊肘的缝隙间往外瞄，两条笔直的、匀称的小腿从礼服裙底下荡出，绑进筒袜里，圆头皮鞋一转，晃出半个牛乳白的膝盖——“嗒”，她的心也变成鞋跟踩着的那块地板；一条油光水滑的马尾甩来甩去，小鞭子似的抽打空气。

杀无生是不敢穿礼服裙的。她的腿瘦骨伶仃，上头青一块紫一块全是淤痕、擦伤，创可贴纵横成祖国九百六十万平方公里大好河山，难看相。上数学课的时候，那对奶糖似的膝盖就抵在桌肚边，桌肚里摊一部书，她眯起从不熬夜、视力5.2的眼睛细细观来——《金瓶梅》。

杀无生把头掖进反三角函数定理里，肩膀一颤一颤笑出了声。一颗粉笔头稳稳降落到桌板上，砸出一个圆白的陨石坑。

下午年级里有篮球赛，预选，3V3，打半场。他们班是尼姑班，硕果仅存了七片绿叶，被群花团团簇拥在中间，那天伤了两个、病了两个，可叹无人。杀无生高高瘦瘦，低头能俯视最矮的男同学，站在他面前跟护雏的母鸡似的，当仁不让地给抓去充壮丁。

烈阳烤得塑胶操场暖烘烘，排排热浪从脚下升腾起，蒸得人头昏脑涨。她蹲下系鞋带时瞥见那两根牛奶条一样小腿，正悠闲地一掂一掂，树影子爬在上面，跟晒化了似的。是班长的义务？还是在看哪个男同学？身后有人猛一推，哨声“嘟”地一响，黄澄澄一粒篮球从中圈上空砸下，她抢了球就往三分线外跑，还想着上午偷瞧的那本书。

这局赢得惨不忍睹。

杀无生人高腿长、身形灵活，在厚墩墩几堵肉墙里穿进穿出毫不费力，又擅长投射；奈何队友实在太菜，3V3硬生生打成1V5。倒计时三十秒，她只顾防守，不曾想队友还身怀排球天赋，愤怒的篮球在空中滑出一道平整的抛物线，直愣愣射向场外。她心里骂一声，扑向人群救球，沾了砂砾的弧形橡胶在手心磨过一圈，火辣辣的疼，有人在她耳边小小地惊呼一声，像只婉转的百灵鸟，她脚下一歪，倒下前想：还好，没落地，不算出界。紧接着重重摔出去，膝盖隔着涤棉校裤被塑胶颗粒剐脱一层皮，新伤叠旧伤。

哨声又“嘟”地一响。周围先静默，只听得见篮球渐渐紧促的触地声；后来欢呼起来，大概是赢了。她半边身体还贴着滚烫的跑道，被轰隆隆的声浪震得头晕，想笑想得意，又觉得这热闹大概同自己没什么关联。一双有些凉的手从她腋下穿过，托着肩膀搀她起身，一瘸一拐往喧嚣之外走去。

她放任自己眩晕了一会儿。九月尚未过去，秋老虎正燥，贴在她胸前的后背也洇着汗，比她的体温低一些，凉丝丝的很舒服。她一低下头，就能看见女孩子尚未发育完全的小胸脯，把死板的白衬衫撑起来一块。

杀无生于是幻想她长开以后会是什么模样。学校的乖囡千篇一律，她欣赏那些高颧骨、淡眉毛、骨瘦如柴的坏姑娘。她们蹲在马路牙子上抽烟，唇角挂点讥诮，拿鼻孔看人，捡起碎酒瓶就给吹口哨的小流氓开瓢；明明是廉价的塑料，却发出比展览柜里的珠宝还要摄人的光。现在想余生还太早——她甚至都不敢想，可人到了年龄难免心浮。她想她的情人也当如是。

可凛雪鸦——她的女班长——她太漂亮了：白皮肤、鹅蛋脸、柳叶眉，跟月份牌上的美人似的。就像旧时倚在石库门前、赤霞珠倾翻弄污旗袍的那类女人。

不会是她。不可能是她。

“哎唷！”凛雪鸦这时候侧过脸，又抿嘴对杀无生笑，“胸衣扣子开了，帮我弄一下？”一滴汗珠挂在挺翘的鼻尖晃啊晃。搭扣隔着半透的布料开了又系，背上的热汗干了又淌，那粒小东西从没像今天这么难缠。

凛雪鸦懒懒向她道谢，口气带点揶揄，捉弄似的。促狭鬼。杀无生故意问她：“班长，你数学课上看的什么书？”

她一愣，吃了一惊似的。“什么书？是数学书吧？”

“我都看见了，是金——”

削葱根一样的食指戳上杀无生干裂的唇珠。“嘘！”她的指尖居然是冰的，如一尾刚从冬眠中苏醒的蛇。蛇从唇峰游向下巴、脖颈，最后盘踞到锁骨边上。“你别跟老师打小报告，我就……我就把书借你看！图书馆借不到的。”

杀无生心说我看书干什么，可凛雪鸦的手指摸在锁骨上很舒服，她的声音听起来很清脆。一个“不”字在舌尖兜转半圈又咽回，她鬼使神差地点点头。

她们走在一望无际的旋转楼梯上，如同踩进方块的漩涡。爱丽丝从兔子洞上边一层层下落，她们在兔子洞底下一层层往上爬，时间也被连累。慢，但还不够慢，一秒钟被一万等分，每一份里她们都走过等长的楼梯——她希望还能再慢些。

杀无生终于坐上医务室的板凳时凛雪鸦吐出口气，抹把额头上的汗。校医是个中年秃瓢，十六度的空调像二月春风，惜乎吹不生野火烧尽似的头发。他一把撩起她的裤管，窄窄一间房里同时倒抽两口冷气。

“嗳，你怎么搞的？打架了？”上药时她悄悄凑过来数落，“你不要我跟老师讲，那下回要带上我——躲也没用，我去校门口堵着。”又晃她的胳膊央求，“带我呗带我呗……”

威逼利诱、软硬兼施，这一套本来不管用，奈何对人不对事。她被磨得没办法，又答应了，心想最近要收敛一点，明晚的街头演出恐怕要爽约。

她不奢求什么，只觉得快乐。多巴胺上升、心跳忐忑、体温涨停，这些绝症初期就该警惕的小症状多么可爱，哪怕病入膏肓后忧愁纷至沓来。或早或晚，总该有这样一个契机让人在某一刻顿悟：有个人的到来是为了杀死过去的自己——是过往一切的坟墓；可人随即意识到，比起行尸走肉地长命百岁，自己情愿化作棺椁中一对旋生旋灭的蝶。

这个契机在那一刻降临到杀无生头上。再选一次，她还会把自己深深埋进去。

凛雪鸦没有食言。她真的会在午休时、放课后哼哧哼哧搬把瘸腿椅子坐到杀无生旁边，给她念酸诗，念废文，念“不受春风半点尘，骨寒花冷雪为群”，念“黯然销魂者，唯别而已矣”。她说的每一个字杀无生都背下来，牢牢记在心里，仿佛每一个音节都被赋予了全新的意义，解读它们等同于破解她心事的密码。那段时间她的作文突飞猛进。

她还惦记着那本《金瓶梅》，凛雪鸦就笑，咬耳朵说这本太显眼啦！明天我带本人家不晓得的。她带了《海上花列传》。

午休时她们坐在教室最后一排，头靠头、肩碰肩，共读一本禁书。风把窗外打球的动静捎进来，不知疲倦、热火朝天，她的心也跳得热火朝天。文章快活、苏白拗口，她就一字一句跟着念，凛雪鸦一目十行，她才读到一半就要翻页，被压着手背按住。

“……不料那花虽然枝叶扶疏，却都是没有根蒂的，花底下即是海水，被海水冲激起来，那花也只得随波逐流，听其所止。若不是遇着了蝶浪蜂狂，莺欺燕妒，就为那蚱蜢、蜣螂、虾蟆、蝼蚁之属，一味的披猖折辱，狼籍蹂躏。惟夭如桃，秾如李，富贵如牡丹，犹能砥柱中流，为群芳吐气；至于菊之秀逸，梅之孤高，兰之空山自芳，莲之出水不染，那里禁得起一些委屈，早已沉沦汩没于其间。”

凛雪鸦指着“梅”笑：“这是你。”她练钢琴，平短的指甲在书上留不下一道刻痕。

她见过她练琴。学校有栋老教学楼留给才华无处施展的小音乐家，隔几日她们就潜入三楼的琴房做贼。门外落着锁，门里积着灰，窗帘一掀，空气里都是细小尘埃，在阳光底下肆意飞旋。两架立式钢琴面对面堆在角落里，琴键泛黄，活像老烟鬼的门牙，音高偏得一塌糊涂。凛雪鸦有时候带谱子，有时候不带。杀无生懂音乐却不懂五线谱——街头乐队哪那么多讲究，七个数字绰绰有余，空心实心、八分十六分多余得让人头大。

“你会简谱？我看得明白但弹不好……老以为一只手有七个指头。”

音乐无国界也能分两种语言，人和人如何能不鸡同鸭讲，但好在杀无生会哼，凛雪鸦会写，减免了互生龃龉的嫌隙。一支派克牌钢笔在五根地平线里圈圈点点，写急了墨水从笔尖漏出，活脱脱一杆炸膛的枪，用错音扫射白纸的鼓膜。蝌蚪在谱子上溯洄，十指在琴键上漫游，她把手盖在她的手背上轻敲，一个一个黑白格子教她认：“哆”、“来”、“咪”，像《音乐之声》里的修女玛丽亚，中指有钢笔擦过的印子。

无聊的时候她给她弹巴赫、弹海顿、弹舒伯特、弹五月天、弹圆舞曲、弹奏鸣曲、弹小夜曲、弹五月天、弹王菲、弹周杰伦、弹皇后（就是跺脚和砸键盘，还引来了巡检的保安）、弹五月天。黄昏的霞光馥郁缠绵，保安的手电惨白尖锐，她们匆匆灭了灯缩进黑暗里，互相恐吓说那踢踢踏踏的脚步声多像夺命勾魂的舞步。楼上有人排练《我爱你中国》，歪七扭八的调子里充满对祖国的深仇大恨；楼下有人悠悠扬扬吹萨克斯；晚风送来教堂的钟声。那时候时间走得真慢，容得下蜘蛛慢吞吞结它晶莹的网，容得下琴厢和琴凳的狭缝里藏一对紧挨的小心脏。扑通扑通，那是离她最遥远的救赎。

金秋十月转眼到底。杀无生近期一直循规蹈矩，生怕给班长大人逮到机会，月末还是被迫卷进麻烦。南方的秋风不算冷，商音已杀万物，宜破屋、宜坏垣、宜入殓——宜流血。

她被堵进暗巷时离放学时间过去很久，流氓头子耐心已告罄。乐队在他的地盘惹了麻烦，她几个礼拜没去排练，也被连坐。他们要什么她不懂，也不管利害得失，只知道被胁迫就该狠狠把对方揍开花。隔壁弄堂的空气里晾着丹桂和糖炒栗子的甜香，眼前的巷子深黑脏污，她竖起耳朵听了会儿，确认那个人已经走远，遂冷笑一声，捏起拳头。

这一仗干得真不痛快。她顾忌着破相了没法跟人解释，手也不能伤，练琴会被看见，一拳拳都咬牙用肩背挨下，脆响听起来疼，顶多留个淤青，闷响才真要命。她打架不循章法，习惯等对手力道用尽才反手还击，那时候的敌人是强弩之末、一根绷紧的鱼线，锋利但不长存。“如果你必须要遭受痛苦，那么就让痛苦达到最无法抗拒、最剧烈的程度，这样一来对方就知道，你会给他造成的伤害，远比他能带给你的伤害更严重、更可怕。”当时的杀无生身单力薄，眼神像匹孤狼，港片里那些烟视媚行[1]的女影星，少女时也该有同样的狠厉眼神。

对面还剩最后一个人时杀无生也气空力尽，渗血的背脊被校服摩擦，火辣辣的疼。她背靠清水墙，手指抠进砖缝里，不让自己滑下去。对方没怎么受伤，看起来也比她好不了多少，脚骨能弹琵琶、抖似筛糠。她啐出一口血沫，恶狠狠地瞪他，也只能眼睁睁看他一步步挪过来，手里拎着菜刀。刀风落下时她本能闭上眼，心想这下要被骂轻诺寡信了，距离极近的方位咣当一声巨响，有液体溅在脸上。她伸出舌尖舔一下，甜的——不是血。

是可乐。

她睁开眼，那混子眼神呆滞，庄严幕布似的直直落下，露出后台手足无措的穿帮演员。小姑娘手里高举半拉玻璃瓶，绛红的汽水淌了满手，还在噼里啪啦地冒泡。她搡开遍地横尸跌跌撞撞挡在她身前，跟不怕死的疯婆娘似的。杀无生在后面无声地笑。

高颧骨、淡眉毛、骨瘦如柴，逃课、抽烟、拿酒瓶给小混混开瓢。凛雪鸦一项没做到。她还是珠宝，一颗甘愿为塑料自降身份的珠宝。是她的杰作？还是——？她在缥缈的不真实感中失重，意识沿着虚空坠落、坠落，直至沉入斑斓的泥浆。

你怎么回来了？

感觉不放心。

地上躺了半截烟尸，她捡起来含进嘴里，劣质焦油和尼古丁充盈肺腔时神经终于稍稍镇静一点。凛雪鸦顺着墙根静悄悄贴过来，猫似的，从她嘴里叼走烟。白雾从口鼻涌出——呛着了；好学生不肯承认自己没有学坏的天赋，变本加厉地吞云吐雾，咳到耳朵通红。杀无生叹口气，把脸凑上去。

“嘶——”舌头被烟头燎出一个泡。凛雪鸦好像推了推她，没推动。

纸卷的焦味和烟草的苦味像麻药，令感官迟钝。她隐约感觉到她在咬她的舌头，从舌尖开始仔仔细细地轻咬，报复似的。牙齿戳到烫伤的地方时她痛得一跳，那粒尖尖的小虎牙就老老实实缩回去，柔软的、汽水味的舌挤进来，小心翼翼帮她舔伤口。

她想她明天一定不能说话了。一场大梦做到天亮，不肯醒也不敢醒，她怕一开口就有隔夜的烟火自胃里翻涌。

烟头落下时牵出一缕银丝，被舌头卷进嘴里咽下。礼拜六，凛雪鸦在她耳边急促地说着，吐息里有令她眩晕的烟味，礼拜六来找我，爸妈都出差……就我一个人。我等你。

千禧年后一切都走得飞快。时代列车隆隆开过，水泥森林拔地而起，当年英租界留下的老洋房不多，愚园路上林立不少，杀无生费了点工夫才找到。她自己一个人住新式里弄，卫生间和厨房每三家共用一个，自行车经过能勾翻一片锅碗瓢盆，夏天晾衣裳的丫叉碰得到路口香樟树，真正南辕北辙两种人家。她过去时门没锁，只虚掩着，红砖墙上爬常春藤，亭子间旁边的飘窗里影影绰绰，窗台上摆一瓶素色康乃馨。她来不及细看，凛雪鸦的侧影就从帘子后面一闪而过，出现在楼下时脚上趿拉着拖鞋，怀里捧一把十六盏朱古力、法式牛轧糖和国际饭店的蝴蝶酥。

她的头发湿漉漉的，穿一件白色荷叶袖连衣裙，第二粒扣子上别一枝白兰花；她没戴胸衣，小巧的乳在前襟锦簇的蕾丝花球里撑出两个尖尖。

“你吃呀。”她说，拣出两条朱古力塞到她手里。

她领杀无生从天井上到露台，从露台绕到顶层阁楼。阁楼很空，只靠墙摆两面书架，正中间一台钢琴，也是立式，顶上罩层酒红天鹅绒。砖红封皮的琴谱同她们一起挤在琴凳上。

“那天我看到他们在这里——”凛雪鸦把头枕上她的大腿听她弹拜厄，手指从锁骨抚到左胸，在心口慢慢打了个转，“——纹了老虎。无生以后也纹一个好不好？就纹崔弟，《傻大猫和崔弟》里面那只大脑门金丝雀。”

“小孩子的玩意儿，你怎么还喜欢？”

“不行么？”

“幼稚。”

她得意地摇头晃脑。“这叫童心未泯。”

杀无生噎了一下，神色古怪。行板变柔板，柔板又变慢板，没旁的，那只不安分的手摸到牛仔裤的拉链，一齿一齿滑下来，细长的指探进去。女孩子柔软的触感像一道闪电击中她，枝状触角伸展，那些酥麻的细流最后合汇成汪洋，从欲雨的云层中倾倒淋漓。

“我碰的是这里……为什么这儿……也湿了？”

她手腕一沉，十指堪堪巴住琴键边缘，奏出两组九和弦白送一个音。凛雪鸦在她耳边笑：谁教你这样弹的？打手心！一声低吟随着轻拍声哼出，藏进荒腔走板的余音里。

直到心跳慢慢平复，凛雪鸦的触感还深深印在她的体内。

“你是怎么知道的？这个……地方？”

“我就是知道。怎么样？”

“很……”杀无生斟酌措辞，“奇妙。”

“只是这样？”她不满似的噘嘴。

“自己试试不就知道了。”杀无生一把端起她放上琴键，按住乱扑腾的小腿，这下大调小调音阶琶音全混作一处——她们也混作一处，“一人一次。公平。”

“小气鬼……”她小声抗议道，呜呜噜噜听不清楚在说什么，只是笑，裙摆被薄汗浸到半透明，挣动时腰窝里有檀香皂味儿。

“我真嫉妒你呀……有时候。”

杀无生觉得好笑。嫉妒她？说反了吧？

“我说真的！”她牵着她的衣角轻轻地晃，很恳切地捧她的脸，“你很……干净，玻璃做的一样。想要什么就去争，也不贪。不像我，什么都想要，什么都得不到。”她说这话时神情多落寞。

嫉妒是女孩的本能，无论多年少，她也承认自己有过私心。可当面坦诚大概是一件难以启齿的事，要不然她怎么会突然红了脸，好似做错事的小学生？杀无生只觉得可爱又可怜。情人的缺陷在热恋的眼中无限美化，何况嫉妒也并非一直是狰狞的利维坦——她们彼此嫉妒又同病相怜，报复与爱慕的界线如履春冰，是妄念的温床。痴醉发酵其中，不可说、不可捉。

“第一次有人这样说我……”她喃喃道，心口涌出酸软的痛楚。凛雪鸦看看她，好像有话要说，最后犹豫了、游移了，只无言钻进她怀里。

这样的秘密幽会后来还有过几次。她们在停电的走廊里猝不及防地相拥，在空无一人的琴房里接吻，在厕所的消毒水气味里用手指抚慰彼此。“无生”，她总这样唤她，亲亲热热，又要她叫自己“掠”。掠，舌尖抵住上颚，气流经过时带去牙齿啮咬的刺痛感，掠……像一声叹息，像每个少女对情郎的爱称。

除去这些时候，她再不敢多瞧她一眼，怕人议论、怕人发现、怕芜杂心绪在风刀霜剑中寸寸龟裂。人言可畏，孤狼成了惊弓鸟，警惕躲开每一束或出自好奇或不怀好意的视线，那都是制裁的达摩克利斯，要杀人要见血的。无处安身的情愫蓬勃蔓生，她要继续把自己放逐进敞亮有风的角落，从书砌成的堡垒里观察她的女班长，用目光脱掉她的衣服，仿佛那些下流景色从来只存在于午夜梦回——老套的地下情人。她不要做袍上的虱，而情愿做雨天溅上小腿肚的泥点子——不足挂齿但如鲠在喉。她因这隐秘的恋情发自心底地感到满足。

天知地知、她知她知。足矣。

她最喜欢看凛雪鸦训人，别听她嗲声嗲气，三言两语就把人治得服服帖帖，可厉害了，是只笑面虎。班里曾有男同学偷偷叫自己雌老虎，她心里颇得意。

一对，她想。

——那时候，她曾想就这样捕风捉影地虚度光阴，做滴漏中永流的水，不去想前途未卜、劳燕分飞。

2004年下了雪，棉絮似的飘了满城，这是杀无生第一次也是最后一次在上海看到雪。那年冷得不寻常，灯柱垂冰晶、屋顶结糖霜，人民广场的喷泉都冻牢。圣诞节的灯牌短路，招贴画上女郎笑得光怪陆离。杀无生没舍得打伞，一路沿着步行街溜达，不知不觉就走到凛雪鸦楼底下。她团了个雪球，稳稳当当砸中亭子间旁边那扇窗。

“谁呀？”

她在门口的积雪上来回踩：「出来玩雪！」

凛雪鸦关了窗往玻璃上呵气，水汽里歪歪扭扭摊开一行字：「太小了，有什么好玩？」

「懒胚！」

「怎么你啦？有胆上来！」

「你下来！」

「你上来！」

结果窗格子湿得再写不下一个字，门口那片雪也给糟蹋完，现在想来这场雪应来自冥冥的诅咒，停霁后风景无一可留，可是当时没人理会。冰魂雪魄亲吻她的脸颊，又落进泥里，斑驳如一张无纸的水拓画，连同少年情思一起，在久无回响的夜风里逐渐扭曲、风干。

第二年春天也来得晚，料峭春寒似一件纱，雾锁烟迷地披上每个行人肩头。惊蛰前后寒流骤袭，空气里病毒流窜，那天凛雪鸦没来上课，杀无生总觉得心神不宁，中午溜出校门去看她，在楼下敲了半天门，没人应。睡过头了？惊蛰的雷声恁大，倒没把这只懒虫惊醒。

连着三天，她都没再见着她，仿佛在眼皮底下蒸发了一样。第四天她从隔壁班几个同学的议论中捕捉到那个朝思暮想的名字。

“等等。”她喊住那姑娘，“你刚才说掠……凛雪鸦转学了？”

“对、对啊。”

“为什么？”

“……谁知道？”

“什么时候的事？”

“上学期就定了，欢送会都办过了。说是手续早弄好了，不知道为什么一拖再拖。”

“她去哪儿？”

“外地吧。你跟她那么好，难道不知道？”

她不记得后来是怎么回答的，也许声调飘忽着说了点什么，也许一句话都说不出口。那姑娘犹豫一下，追上来说不然你给她打个电话问一问？

她摆摆手。那会儿不流行智能手机，凛雪鸦只留了座机号码。她曾整晚整晚地煲电话粥，听对面似是而非地讲解数学题目来混淆家长视听，她糊弄了什么杀无生根本没听见，只觉得嘈杂带电流、微微失真的嗓音那么动听。她回去后一遍遍打那个号码，在忙音中一遍遍对着黄页确认那串早于烂熟于心的数字，这是她留给她最后的念想。几年后偶然路过一间电话亭，一股力量驱使她投币、按键、拨通一个号码。电话铃嘟了几声后跟上一个儒雅的中年男声：“喂？”她捂着嘴不敢发出一丝声响。电话那头很着急地问她怎么了、需不需要帮助，她把听筒夹在肩上、肩膀搁在膝上，在空无一人的异乡街头慢慢抱住自己。

情绪过载、心神都被占用，饱和像积雨云，在那个时刻其实是宣泄不出来的，只觉得失魂落魄。抬头一看，太阳还那么好，八面来风坦荡，忽然觉得自己格格不入，像个无地自容的流浪汉。她们在一起就仿佛是水到渠成地在一起，没人承诺过任何，所以这算什么呢？她又算什么呢？

当晚杀无生发了场梦，梦见自己终于送出那封情书，是支歌，写在纸上，迁就那人的习惯，特意改成五线谱。为了这首歌她有段时间是疯魔的，半夜热醒了都从枕头底下掏出纸记两串音符，早上醒来全部揉进垃圾桶，上学路上都在想歪歪扭扭的蝌蚪串，自行车把也歪歪扭扭。她把一颗赤子心仔细叠好装进信封里，期待那人亲手拆开。可那人只悲悯注视着她，把她的心折成一架纸飞机，远远放走。你还没有看呢！她听见自己这样说，追出去捡回来，展开了重新递到她手中。她扔出去几次，她就捡回来几次，最后一次回来时，她不见了。

她是被电闪雷鸣惊醒的。睡前忘了关窗，风雨一阵阵往屋里灌，白光映在墙壁上，雷声都在催她大哭一场。人生有很多时刻当哭但不值得，她的答案尚未等到，这机会大可留给今后。当哭？不当哭？实在不知那就长歌当哭。

她开始意识到也许惊蛰前她们已见了此生最后一面，可那天实在太稀松平常了，她记不清她们都做了些什么。她想起她去作客的那个下午，那时候凛雪鸦仿佛什么都知道了一样，可她为什么不说？不是没有恨过，可连恨她都舍不得，最后只能将利剑转向，怪自己没有看出她的不对劲，怪她太过一厢情愿。

后来日子也还是一样过，只不过少了一人后生命变得很轻，像被抽走了空气，天气回温也点不燃一颗真空的心，常常怀疑自己是不是还待在这颗星球。她捡起簇新的课本，读书时攒了一股狠劲，仿佛学透那些三角形和之乎者也，就能拉近她和那个人的距离。高中最后三个月，她从倒数一路超车到年级前五十，班主任都诧异，夸她坚持下去没准能上一本名校。填志愿时她隐约记得凛雪鸦嫌弃南方的雪太小，全填了北边，要看看究竟是怎样的美景抢走了她的心上人。

她如愿考上北方的大学，前十八年刀口舔血的生涯以此为界，从此人生仿佛走上正轨。高三结束那个暑假，杀无生用一个月，把整个上海滩走了一遍。她记得自己在凛雪鸦家门口站了很久，看装修工人来来往往，石灰粉洋洋洒洒，觉得很好笑。她要用耳朵留住风、用眼睛存档落下的每一片梧桐叶，再用粗粝的时间慢慢磨灭。

这座伤心的城市，她不会再回来了。

那年杀无生乘火车独自北上，背井离乡。少年孤勇，一张车票、一个背包就敢闯天下。凛雪鸦带走了她的全部希冀，有她没她是两个世界，到哪儿其实都没有太大差别。毕业后杀无生习惯用“她”来称呼她，从此把“她”活成心里一个永恒的符号。夜里她听车轮碾过轨道接缝处的震动，止不住地想：她真的存在过吗？难道她不是因极度的孤独而非分裂出的另一个自己？后来才明白，她是一道永不愈合的旧伤，每当以为已经和解时就揭竿而起，在无眠的夜里隐隐作痛。

大学里她参加乐队，化厚厚的烟熏妆、涂金属色口红，在角落当个沉默的键盘手。有回公演后去附近的大排档聚会，一个个喝到烂醉。贝斯手抢过吉他当街solo《突然好想你》，鼓手一把鼻涕一把泪地和前女友通话，主唱还算清醒，醉醺醺地问小丫头片子怎么回事儿？听说你大语期末作文交了白卷，被当成典型全校通报、从此和奖学金无缘？

杀无生撑着脑袋使劲想，好像确有其事。那篇作文主题是爱情，她对着半面白纸愣神半天，只写了个标题。

无由而始，无疾而终，有什么可说。

她笑笑，说叛逆期来得晚，老早看不惯那个神叨叨的老秃瓢了，不说了，干！

醉里乾坤大，壶中日月长，她以年月为酒，斟满满一杯青春敬她。酒精杀死菌群也杀死细胞，她在醉乡中被温柔杀死。

后来才知道，每届作文的主题都是一样的。

象牙塔困了她四年，毕业前一天晚上，她终于又梦见她。梦里她们并肩穿过中学时的那段走廊，长到看不见尽头。她们好像走了一辈子，从少女到老妪，每一段旅程都参与。

第二天她连毕业证都没去领，提着拉杆箱就搭上最近的火车。她要去找她。别管什么所爱隔山海，这山那海算得了什么，欺山赶海、移山填海她也要把那人挖出来。

自那一刻起时间突然加速，寒暑迎面驰来，春秋身后抛掷，那几年都是在火车上过的，真有人把自己活成一部冗长的公路片。雨点在窗玻璃上蜿蜒成九百六十万平万公里河山时她写下第一封信，开头句句亲爱的密斯凛，结尾迟迟不敢落款。小学课本里有篇课文叫《凡卡》，讲一个受尽虐待的小男孩给乡下的爷爷写信，天天盼着望着却从来得不到回音。从那时起她就不信鱼雁往返，一封封攒起来，总有一天要亲手交到她手上，连同那半张早已烂熟于心的谱子一起。

她心里隐约有个方向，又不肯错漏每一个可能，只好大海捞针。不是省会她不会待，那人那么娇贵、经不起漂泊，太冷太热太干太湿还住不惯，剩下的选择不多，一个个找，总有收获。也曾有声音质疑西西弗斯何苦推巨石，这不能细想，细想都是痴，劝不住。

那阵子无依无靠，都不敢生病，头痛嗓子痒就吞两片药硬捱。在广州时她住最便宜的青旅，半夜闹蟑螂，隔壁一米九几的大汉花容失色，蹿上板凳吱哇乱叫，她板着脸上前，一拖鞋一个，例无虚发。那汉子下来后钦佩地说你个子那么高、准头那么好，以前打篮球的吧？她哑然，半晌说好久不练手生了，明晚街头篮球场来一局？

结果那晚好死不死下了雨，她没带伞又迷了路，浑身上下都被雨腌入味儿。积水被灯映成妖红和鬼绿，有个女人隔着雨幕冷冷瞧她，手里夹支烟，勾丝的袜底藏鲜红的脚趾甲，她朝杀无生招招手，她就晕晕乎乎跟过去。走到一半被树根绊个趔趄，突然惊醒那个方向是当地的红灯区。那女人还在瞧她，她后退两步转身就跑，满身冷汗都和冷雨混在一起。当晚就发起烧，被那咋咋呼呼的汉子一边照顾一边埋汰着，头一回想哭。

这世界对女人太不宽容，尤其是她这种孤身在外又不肯低头的犟脾气。这些年她走南闯北，一开始还计较，后来麻木了，反正每个地方最多待三个月，谈不拢就使出当年的流氓气概，潇洒掀桌走人。她给酒吧当过驻唱歌手，给赌场当过荷官；坐过只有一名乘客的末班车，也见过失业的芭蕾舞演员在路灯下独舞。后来那演员出车祸，半条腿都糊进灯柱，救不回来了。她从拼房的旅友口中获知，愣了一会儿，低下头继续扒饭。

你看这生活不止有蹩脚笑话和生搬硬套的毒鸡汤，人间疾苦，谁还没有点往事，都被凉风带走，一声一断肠。

那馄饨店老板沉默一阵，说你有那人照片吗？我做了这么多年生意，路子广，兴许能帮你打听打听？

杀无生摇头。她走时在三月，毕业照五月才拍，她们竟连张合影都没有。当年选文的人很多，拍照那天她把自己缩到人群后，这样就能安慰自己她们已单独相遇于照片外的某个角落。再说，这么多年过去，谁还认得谁？但她心中有一幅图景，一厢情愿地信仰着能凭借年少时一场幻梦找到人海中一朵浮沫，就好像电波穿透辐射废墟仍能抵达二十光年外的母星。

此心安处是吾乡。

老板嗟叹：痴女，又是何苦？

苦痛并在一起写，说要分开说。生活是苦，她却是一口横在心上的刀——心跳越蓬勃，刺痛越尖锐，疤痕越深刻；她遇见她时心跳最活泛。痛觉麻痹神经，苦味麻痹味蕾，如今疤痕变回信仰和勇气，苦海亦不苦。

她笑，说我甘之如饴。

话也说够，正准备结账走人从此后会无期，脚步硬生生刹住。从外头钻进两个莫西干，手里拎甩棍、脖子上栓自行车链、嘴里镶金牙。这年头居然还有小孩儿品味如此恶劣，杀无生想想高中时认识的那帮人，摇摇头：半斤八两。她冷笑一声，站起来活动下肩膀，说老板，萍水相逢、相逢即有缘，板凳借我使一下，回头帮你擦干净。出门时没忘把俩七逃囡仔撂外边，别耽误人做生意。

第二天才知道根本多此一举。那老板姓铁，开馄饨店纯属业余爱好，派人传话说江湖人最重道义，你帮我一次滴水之恩涌泉相报，有无兴趣到我手底下干事？差旅费全报销哦？

她没有拒绝的理由。

那天铁老板喝多了酒，一个劲说好、好、好，出息啦！咱们终于有大学生啦！又说咱闺女要是长到现在，也该上大学的年纪了。那天他说谎了，他闺女五岁时独自上街买糖，再也没有回来。找了十几年，从无名小卒找到如今的地位，都没有找回来。

她听得心里发堵，仰头闷一口白酒，头脑一空就莫名其妙给人收了当义女。朦胧眩晕间，她又看见她对自己笑，说无生，除了你我什么都没有，你千万别忘记我呀。她想说我爱你十年如一日，想过去拉她却一脚陷入泥沼。她十年前沉入那塘泥沼，这辈子浮不上岸。

进入高层后才逐渐接触到一些事情的本质。她有头脑、有身手、也受器重，可惜带不带把是老天爷定的，没得选。那些人当面敬她畏她，背地里笑她不过是个被亏欠情债的可怜女人，好在她是特权分子，在一个地方不久留，流言蜚语再难听也奈何不了她。但有些话是对的：她三十岁了，不再年轻。

年轻是一项不断折旧的固定资产，而衰老日复一日如温水煮青蛙，只有某天对镜时不经意的一眼，才恍然惊觉——原来韶华已逝、青春不再。可这对她无效。撑不下去时就翻来覆去回味那三年，梦里书声琅琅、琴声叮咚，再睁眼时又是夸父逐日一朵无根的花。追逐信仰的人，不管年月过去多久，心中永住少年。

2019年春杀无生重游厦门，路过一处广场时终于顿下脚步。这个时节的江南正好风景，适合久别重逢。一川烟草、满城风絮，落花太缥缈、电子琴音太虚幻，她不敢信。有些时刻，哪怕在心里预演了成千上万遍，真正到来的时候，嗓子还是干哑到一句话都说不出口。她想过她必然会穿一身旗袍穿梭于灯红酒绿，招一招手就有男人殷勤点烟；而她也必然带一身仆仆风尘，坦然质问这场命中注定的不期而遇。她会问当年你为什么不告而别你知不知道我找了你好久，会说这些年我好想你你呢你有没有想过我，可真正见到她的那一刻纸糊的坚强统统淋了水，软趴趴地蔫下来。她突然忘记这些年是怎么撑过来的，仿佛一瞬间垂垂老矣，只剩满腔委屈难诉。

她们相见太早相逢又太晚，锦瑟华年都远去，总以为不够坦诚是过去不够成熟，其实未必。近乡情怯，相遇已抽走了她的全部勇气，没有再近一步的胆量。她只敢抱臂潜身人海中，跟着琴声轻哼。记不得是五月天的哪首歌，她听她弹过无数遍，那时候她坐在她边上，弹一句唱一句、唱一句和一句，将锁的校门和巡逻的安保是唯一的敌人，除此以外时间多得用不完。她们不知道自己终将长成什么模样，而词曲会在悠长岁月中模糊；但好在某一刻会有新的旋律从老歌中诞生，跨越千山万水、过去未来，好让离人在时光河流前认出彼此的倒影。

曲终她站起身，怀里抱着猫，穿一身青花旗袍，身上有光，美得像月份牌上的女郎，同她那时候想的分毫不差。

她一眼就从人海中认出她。好像愣了一下，一莞尔，又吸吸鼻子。

“这是很老很老的歌了，你……还喜欢吗？”

我还喜欢。

[1]烟视媚行：我知道它的本意，但是这里想不出更合适的词了。


End file.
